<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sing that sweet song by djxrxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549280">sing that sweet song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn'>djxrxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt-list used is from @killmybadthoughts on tumblr!</p>
<p>Din helps you work through something you're worried about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sing that sweet song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the last request from @killmybadthoughts from tumblr that i'm gonna post for now! i have a lot to write and work on, so i'm excited to hopefully share with y'all in the coming weeks. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>You looked up at him - he was watching you so intensely that you almost felt guilty. You moved your focus away from him, and he gave an unsatisfied hum</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Din asked, tracing your cheek with his thumb. His thrusting slowed until he wasn’t moving, resting inside of you for a moment. </p>
<p>You met his eyes - you could hardly see in the early morning light that refused to peak through his bunk, but his eyes were always the same. They were gentle and soft and kind when they met your own. </p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong…” You answered. It was partially true.</p>
<p>He paused for a moment. The room was still, the silence settling around you, and -</p>
<p>“You’re never this quiet,” Din said softly. </p>
<p>“I can be -” You started, the excuse at the ready. </p>
<p>“Not when I’m inside of you.” </p>
<p>Okay, he had a point. You were always the more vocal one with Din, and Din was more than happy to give you a <em>reason</em> to be vocal, but -</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be too loud, you know?” You said. It came out rushed and quiet, it barely sounded like your voice. It was so tense.</p>
<p>“Too… loud.” He repeated. His tone was so flat - he didn’t look mad, but you immediately felt your stomach drop. </p>
<p>“I just don’t want to be loud, or, or obnoxious…” You trailed off, not quite wondering where to go next. You thought about it for a moment, tried to correctly name the thing that had brought you so much worry. </p>
<p>“I just never want to annoy you, Din.” Your voice was so hesitant, and Din’s brow furrowed as he wondered how long you had this thought. </p>
<p>He was almost upset with you for a moment - you were hiding this insecurity, feeding into the lie that you could be anything less than perfect to him. Din brushed his hand over the side of your face and mumbled your name. He said it with such reverence, such adoration. You almost felt emotional -. </p>
<p>“You could never annoy me.” He spoke so simply, but every word he said calmed your fears immediately. “I love hearing you moan, <em>mesh’la.</em>”</p>
<p>“Oh,” you mumbled. </p>
<p>You felt him rock against you, Din’s movements shallow and slow. He hummed as you craned your neck to kiss him. For a moment, the moment was beautiful and soft, the pace was gentle and slow - you wrapped your arms around his shoulder, basking in the warmth of his skin.</p>
<p>And then he snapped his hips, and you remembered how much he could ruin you. A small shriek tore from your mouth. His hands moved to your chest, pressing you into the cot. </p>
<p>Din’s small smile shifted into something darker as he watched your head tilt back, you mouth fall open, your back arch back as you writhed beneath him. </p>
<p>“Din,” you gasped. </p>
<p>“Louder,” he said, his hand trailing up to your neck. “I want to hear you, <em>cyar’ika</em>.”</p>
<p>You said his name again, crying out underneath him. Now you couldn’t hold back the noises he pulled from you as the pressure grew uncomfortably close, unbearably bright. </p>
<p>Din leaned down to nip at your jaw. His hold on your throat grew tighter. “Good girl,” he moaned. “You’re such a good girl.”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna cum, Din-” You choked out, “Fuck, Din, please, I’m gonna cum.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” You felt Din’s other hand snake across your stomach to rub a slow circle against your clit. “Good.”</p>
<p>“Please,” you whined. </p>
<p>Din growled in your ear - dark, and low, and feral - as he worked your bundle of nerves, moving quicker and rougher and more with each thrust - </p>
<p>You wailed as you came - it crashed over you, the tension and fire snapping until the only thing you could feel was Din. His last few thrusts were hurried - his hips crashed against yours, and you whimpered as Din chased his release. He grunted as he came, painting the walls of your cunt. </p>
<p>You both stayed there for a moment. Your chest heaved, and Din’s shoulders sagged over you. He whispered your name against your collarbone, tracing the curve of your chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck, tugging him to lay on your chest as you leaned back. You could feel his eyes fluttering against your chest. </p>
<p>“Good girl,” he hummed. Din traced small patterns, small little shapes and characters as you both settled.</p>
<p>Din listened as you finally caught your breath. He felt when your heartbeat slowed, and he smiled as he watched you drift off into a small morning nap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>